With the continuous development of science and technology, functions of electronic devices become more and more powerful and users demands on experiences become increasingly higher. Conventionally, audio signals output from electronic devices are fixed, i.e., audio signals output for individual channels are predetermined. In an example of virtual reality, while a user is using the virtual reality, a virtual scene may vary as the user's head moves. However, audio signals for the scene are predetermined for outputting via an audio output device and will not change accordingly as the scene changes. Hence, the audio signals cannot be adjusted in real-time, and the user cannot have an immersive experience while using the virtual reality.